Sueños Rotos
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: y ahi estaban ellos dos; con lagrimas en los ojos y con el corazon roto. Dramione. HPLL.


**Sueños Rotos**

Hola a todos nueva historia de Harry Potter, nuestra pareja protagonista será el Dramione y la secundaria es Haruna. Es un one shot y un song fic. Espero que les guste y ya saben todos los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia. La canción es de la Quinta Estación.

**Sueños Rotos**

Y ahí estaban ellos dos; con lagrimas en los ojos y con el corazón roto. Un mortifago y el salvador del mundo mágico. El primero muchos piensas que llora por la derrota, y con el segundo piensan que se debe a su triunfo; que equivocados pensamientos esas lagrimas no eran de alegría. Eran de _**dolor**_, _**tristeza**_ e _**impotencia.**_

_**Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera**_

_**Mensaje tras mensaje, preparándose a volar**_

_**Por que habías sido tú mi compañera**_

_**Por que ya no eres nada**_

_**Y ahora todo esta demás.**_

Draco se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo; lo que le había dicho Parkinson alegremente no podía ser verdad, no, su amada no podía haber muerto. ¡NO! Ella no. Era fuerte y la mejor bruja de esa generación. Sentía que su corazón dentro de su pecho se le rompía en miles de pedazos, no le importaba que las lágrimas mojaran su rostro y su túnica negra, si lo que le habían dicho era cierto… Ya nada importaba ya.

Harry golpeaba con fuerza el suelo mientras sus lagrimas lo bañaran, el amor de su vida estaba muerta; ya no respiraba, ni hablaba de cosas que pocos entendían; su rostro estaba pálido y la rosa que el le había dado horas antes se encontraba de color negro. El corazón que tantas veces se le había roto, volvió a romperse una vez más. Sin ella; todo a su alrededor estaba de mas…

_**Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti**_

_**No creo en el amor y no es por mí**_

_**Si no te supe ver y te perdí **_

_**Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir**_

_**No no…**_

Draco comenzó a correr debía hallarla para que toda duda desapareciera, si era cierto, todo arrepentimiento llenaba su corazón, fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que le dijo "te amo" y en las cuales la hizo sufrir, llamándola "Sangre sucia" palabras que no se comparan a ella. Corría mientras la lluvia que comenzaba a caer caía sobre el… Si Hermione estaba muerta… el solo pensarlo lo hacia temblar de miedo.

Harry tenía entre sus brazos el cadáver de su amada. Luna estaba entre sus brazos. Murió defendiéndolo, evitando su muerte. La maldita de Bellatrix iba a matarlo cuando ella lo evito… la maldición asesina dio en su pecho. Su cuerpo inerte cayo en el suelo mientras la sangre corría por sus labios… Harry dio un grito cuando la vio caer y Molly Weasley le lanzo la maldición asesina a Bellatrix.

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**Con los ojitos empapados en ayer**_

_**Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve**_

_**Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café**_

_**Con un montón de sueños rotos.**_

Al fin Draco había llegado al lugar señalado y sintió que todo a su alrededor se caía, en el suelo inerte; estaba Hermione. Su corazón que por años estuvo solo y en la oscuridad volvió a sentir dolor. Tantas oportunidades de demostrarle amor y solo pocas veces lo hizo. Tantas promesas le había hecho.

_-Hermione.-Le dijo un día mientras se encontraban en una cita secreta- Me prometes que no morirás en la guerra. Dijo con una dulzura que los Malfoys demostraban pocas veces._

_-Te lo prometo, pero si tu prometes amarme siempre._

_**Esa promesa fue sellada con un beso.**_

Harry lloraba mientras las lágrimas bañaban el cuerpo de Luna. Molly trataba de abrazarlo, pero el estaba como de piedra. No podía responder. Primero sus padres, Cedric, Sirius, luego Fred, Remus y Tonks y ahora Luna. La vida le jugo de manera cruel y despiadada y cuando por lograba encontrar el amor; se le fue arrebato. Recordó la ultima promesa que se hicieron tomando café.

_-Harry.-Le dijo ella mirando las estrellas- ¿Me prometes algo? Dijo con su peculiar todo soñador y tomando un sorbo de café._

_-¿Qué cosa Luna? Dijo el moreno con ternura.-Quiere siempre._

_El sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y le acariciaba la mejilla. _

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**Con un montón de sueños rotos**_

Y todas las esperanzas de Malfoy se quebraron en el suelo, cuando la vio inerte, sujeto su cuerpo entre sus brazos y lloro. La había vuelto a ver de nuevo. Pero solo le quedaban un cuerpo inerte y un montón de promesas rotas.

Harry tenía muchos sueños rotos. Su primer sueño era casarse con Luna y tener la familia que siempre quiso tener. Para su desgracia ninguno de los dos se cumpliría el ya había tomado una decisión, por mas triste que fuera, ya la había tomado.

_**Deje el orgullo atrás un instante**_

_**Me prepare a estar solo una vez más **_

Harry tomo su varita, Molly abrazaba a sus hijos Ron y Ginny. Entonces el le dio un beso en sus labios ya fríos a Luna, mirando al cielo; susurro un "gracias por todo" a los Weasley y dijo unas palabras que dejaron congelados a todos los presentes:

-¡Avada Kedavra! El rayo de color verde salió disparado de la varita de Potter. Impactando en su pecho y haciendo caer al lado de Luna. Ahora ambos estaban muertos.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡HARRY! Gritaron los Weasley cuando el cuerpo del joven cayo inerte al lado de el cadáver de Luna Lovegood.

_**Si no te supe amar no fue por ti**_

_**No creo en el amor y no es por mí**_

_**Si no alcance a entender y te perdí **_

_**Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir **_

_**No no…**_

Draco veía como de lejos caía inerte el cuerpo de Harry James Potter. Cuando vio caer su ahora cadáver, supuso la razón. Lunática Lovegood, debía de haber muerto también. Ya era obvio que Harry acabara suicidándose, Luna era todo para el.

Draco sabia que su padre había matado a Hermione y el ya se había encargado de el. Solo le quedaba algo por hacer. No se suicidaría como Potter. Tenia un plan mejor, cargo el cuerpo de Hermione Granger y se dirigió donde ahora se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de Potter y Lovegood.

Sabia a la perfección que Ron Weasley amaba a Hermione. Pero el corazón de la chica era suyo. El sabia como actuaria el Weasley al verlo a el con el cuerpo de ella y de cierta forma se lo agradecería.

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**Con los ojitos empapados del ayer**_

_**Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve**_

_**Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café**_

_**Con un montón de sueños rotos.**_

La reacción de Weasley no se hizo esperar. Cuando vio a Draco con el cuerpo inerte de Granger en sus brazos enloqueció de golpe. Gritaba completamente histérico. Acaba de ver morir a su hermano Fred, a su amiga Luna Lovegood, a su mejor amigo Harry Potter y ahora a la niña de sus ojos, nunca se lo perdonaría a Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione! ¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito hurón! Gritaba Ron mientras Molly y Ginny trataban de calmarlo.

Draco solo lo observaba con su peculiar mirada seria.

-¿La mataste maldito?

_**Volver a verte otra vez **_

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**Con un montón de sueños rotos**_

Draco no respondió. ¿Cómo se le ocurría eso a la estúpida rata de madriguera? Claro que no. Pero si Weasley le hacia el favor de acabar con su vida se lo agradecería con plato de bandeja y honores. Para Weasley ese silencio significo un si definitivo.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! La voz de Ron se escucho retumbar en el área de batalla. Draco cayo inerte al igual que sus tres amigos caídos.

Lovegood había muerto salvándole la vida a Potter. Granger había muerto asesinada por Lucius Malfoy. Potter se suicido cuando supo de la muerte de Lovegood. Y Malfoy había sido asesinado por Ronald Weasley.

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**Con los ojitos empapados en ayer**_

_**Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve**_

_**Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café**_

_**Con un montón de sueños rotos.**_

En sus tumbas se encontraban ya los protagonistas de esta historia trágica. Cuando Ron supo que Lucius había matado a Hermione, su corazón se detuvo de golpe; había matado a alguien que no tenia nada que ver en este asunto, y ahora a el le tocaba una condena en Azkaban. En una gran lapida se podía leer en grande:

He aquí los nombres de los caídos en esta guerra contra Lord Voldemort

Fred Weasley

Remus Lupin

Nympadora Tonks

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter (Salvador del mundo mágico)

Severus Snape

Y en la placa estaban escritos muchos nombres más.

Mientras en la tierra se lloraba la muerte de todas las personas escritas en la lapida, era lo mas seguro que nuestros protagonistas ya se habrían reencontrado. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger; y Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood.

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**Volver a verte otra vez**_

_**Con un montón de sueños rotos.**_

Si leíste hasta aquí, gracias por haberlo hecho. Se que aun tengo pendiente un fic la secuela de "El Malo" pero la hare pronto solo me hace falta una canción que concuerde con la historia. Gracias por leer.


End file.
